


Love in Silence

by DeafSavage



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafSavage/pseuds/DeafSavage
Summary: Delia Busby's arrival at Gallaudet University in Washington, DC and meeting Patsy Mount for the first time..
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Delia's first day of Gallaudet University

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction reflects on Deaf Culture. American Sign Language is primary spoken language. I will write what characters sign in ASL grammar. I will translate it in written English in parenthesis. American Sign Language has its own grammar rules and syntax. Gallaudet University is an university that caters to deaf young people. All instructions are delivered in American Sign Language. 
> 
> Any feedbacks and questions are welcome in comment box.

On a hot day in August, 1982, a rusty blue Chevrolet Impala station wagon entered into gates of Gallaudet University on Florida Avenue, Northeast of Washington, D.C. There was a deaf family and a longtime best friend in that automobile. There were two young deaf women signing to each other as they are enrolling into preparatory class at Gallaudet. Their names are Delia Busby and Valerie Dyers. Delia's parents are Thomas And Mary Busby. 

As Thomas drove an old car into Gallaudet Campus past Ely center, student center to drop two young women off at that building. The family went through registration process to get girls' assigned dormitory. They were signing with each other. Lucille Anderson was girls' assigned peer advisor. Lucille signed to Delia and Valerie, "go to Benson Hall, me will meet you there soon." (You need to be at Benson Hall immediately. I will meet you there soon.) Delia signed to her mother, Mary, "drive us to Benson Hall now, we need to get room key. Me will ask PA where Benson Hall." (You need to drive us to Benson Hall, it is a dormitory that I will be staying in for time being. Valerie and I need to get keys to our assigned room. I will ask Peer Advisor where Benson Hall is.) Delia tapped Lucille's shoulder to get her attention. Lucille turned her head toward Delia's direction. Delia signed to Lucille, "Where Benson Hall?" (Where is Benson Hall located on this campus?) Lucille signed back to Delia, "your mother, father need interpreter?" (Do your parents need interpreter to translate our conservation?) Delia signed back to Lucille, "NO,my mother father deaf go ahead and talk asl. (My parents are deaf. You can go ahead and sign to them.) Lucille signed to Thomas,"You drive straight, see semi circle, tall building on right side, impossible miss that dormitory." Thomas was struggling to understand Lucille's educated sign language. Thomas tapped Delia's shoulder to get her attention. Delia turned her head to her father. Thomas signed to Delia, "me don't understand that nigger woman smart signing." (I don't understand that nigger's intellectual language.) Delia signed to her own father, "Not nice say nigger to black people in DC, Lucille said, drive keep straight, see that tall building next to soccer field? me will point you to that dormitory, while you drive." (It is not nice of you to call black people nigger in DC, Lucille said you keep on driving straight, see that tall building next to soccer field. I will guide you to that dormitory as you are driving.) Busby family and Valerie finally arrived at Benson Hall and unloaded their stuff. Delia and Valerie are getting ready to check into Benson Hall to get their assigned room. 

Deila was very attractive young dark haired woman with deep blue. She is 5 feet and 2 inches and athletic and well built physically. Valerie is taller than Delia by 2 inches. She is also brunette hair with slender and athletic built body. Delia signed to Mary, "me ready enter Gallaudet now." (I am ready to enroll Gallaudet University now.) Thomas open trunk to unload Delia and Valerie's stuff. Valerie walked into Benson Hall to get key for her room and get dolly for stuff. Delia walked toward Benson Hall with Valerie. They walked toward Residential office to pick up their keys and dolly. Delia tapped a student residential advisor's shoulder to get her attention. Delia introduced herself to a middle-aged woman with curly pepper and salt hair. Delia signed to that student residential advisor, "hello, my name Delia Busby, me need keys for my room and dolly to bring my things up." Phyllis signed to Delia, "My name Phyllis Crane, me work here as student residential advisor, let me look list to find your name." (Hello, my name is Phyllis Crane, I am student residential advisor. I need to check list to see if your name is on list.) Delia signed back to Phyllis, "thank you". Phyllis was checking list and running her finger through names. Phyllis signed to Delia, "me pah find your name there list." (I finally found your name on this list.) Phyllis handed keys to Delia and told her that her room is on 5th floor, 508. Phyllis waved to two students to get their attention. These two students were standing right outside of office signing to each other. One is tall with fair skinned and beautiful long red hair with blue eyes and short and slender with pixie short bleached blonde hair with blue eyes. Both of these girls looked at Phyllis and signed to Phyllis, "What's up?" (What is up with you?) . Phyllis signed to tall red-hair woman, "get dolly for new students." (Please get dolly for these incoming students.) Delia just stared that red haired woman because she was stunned by her beauty. Woman with red hair's name is Patsy Mount. Patsy brought dolly to Delia. Delia signed to Patsy shyly, "Thank you." and turned around toward to the door with dolly. As Delia walked with dolly outside of Benson Hall.

Woman with pixie bleached blonde hair's name is Trixie Franklin, slapped Patsy's left arm and signed to her, "me finish found your type girl." (I found your type of girl.) Trixie pointed to Delia. Patsy signed to Trixie, Shut up, fuck you, not here in public. (Shut up! you can fuck off, it is in public place. It is something that we don't talk about in public.)

Delia and Valerie were loading their things on dolly outside of Benson Hall. Valerie signed to Delia behind Thomas and Mary, "look, beautiful red hair.. (please look at that beautiful red hair.) Delia signed back to Valerie, "sh sh, look my parents-you forget my parents narrow-minded, me don't want them to know what me am." (Don't ever talk about women in front of my parents. you forgot that my parents are narrow-minded. I don't want them to know about my private life.) Valerie signed back to Delia, "oops! sorry." (oops! I am sorry.) Mary started to lecture to Delia and Valerie in grassroot American Sign Language," you careful watch out sins, no lesbians because bad sins, don't follow Gallaudet ways like snob, think advanced, you understand." (you be careful of these people, because they are sinners, don't get involved with homosexuality because it is against christian doctrine. you better not become snobbish college educated person.) Delia looked at Valerie and rolled her eyes.

As Delia get settled in her room and started to unpacked her things with Mary and Valerie. Patsy, another student residential advisor stopped by to check on new students to see if they need help with anything. She flashed light to get Delia's attention and introduced herself to Delia. Patsy signed PSE to Delia, "Hi, my name is Patsy Mount. Here your schedule for this week events." (Here is your schedule for new student orientation activities for this week.) She handed paper to Delia. Patsy mouthed to Mary Busby trying to talk with her. Mary signed to Patsy, "me deaf please sign" (Please would you sign to me because I am deaf.) Patsy signed to Mary, "Hello, my name Patsy Mount, me work here student residential advisor. (Hello, My name is Patsy Mount, I work in this dormitory as a student residential advisor.) Mary took a look at that tall red headed woman and looking up and down in negative manner. Mary signed to Patsy, "nice meet you, watch my baby girl, Delia." (It is nice to meet you. please keep your eyes on my daughter, Delia.) Mary and Thomas hugged Delia and Valerie good bye and left Delia's room. Thomas and Mary got into their car and started to drive away..

Delia was speechless and having trouble finding right things to say to Patsy, because Delia was stunned by how beautiful Patsy is. Valeire started conservation with Patsy to get Patsy's attention away from Delia. Valerie signed to Patsy, "My name Valerie Dyer from Tennessee, pointed her fingers to Delia and to her chest, Delia and me grow up best friends. Me inform you Delia real shy when first meet new people. (My name is Valerie Dyer from Tennessee. Delia and I are long time best friends. We grew up together. Delia is very shy around stranger at first.) Delia finally overcame her shyness and signed to Patsy, "My name Delia Busby from Tenn, where you from ?" (My name is Delia Busby. I am from Tennessee. Where you come from?) Patsy signed to Delia, "me from NYC, but me did lived in Tenn for short time." (I am from New York City. I lived in Tennessee for short time.) Delia and Patsy started to chat. Trixie showed up at the door. She tapped Patsy's shoulder and signed to Patsy, "me look for you for nothing, time eat now, don't forget party tonight." (I have been looking for you for nothing. It is time for dinner. I want to remind you that we will go to party tonight.) Delia signed to Trixie, "your name? " (What is your name?) Trixie signed back to Delia, "me Trixie, what your name??" (My name is Trixie. What is your name?" Delia signed back to Trixie, "my name Delia Busby from Tenn, where you from?" (My name is Delia Busby. I am from Tennessee. Where you come from?) Trixie fingerspelled to Delia "Kansas" Trixie turned her head to Patsy and wrapped her arm around Patsy, and signed to Patsy, ready eat dinner now? (Are you ready for dinner now?) Patsy and Trixie waved bye to Delia and Valerie and left Delia's room..

Patsy and Trixie are in Patsy's room. Student Residential Advisors have their own private room in every dormitory on Gallaudet University campus. Trixie signed to Patsy, "both know each other for 3 years, me see nothing you date girls.. Me finally find perfect match for you. both finish meet Delia recent, that girl from Tenn? why not ask Delia for date? (I have found a girl that would be perfect match for you. Delia from Tennessee is your type so why not you ask her to go out with you for date?) Patsy signed back to Trixie, oh no not again!, oh fuck you no thank you. that girl is straight assed, narrow-minded-strong christian forget it." (Oh no, not again trying to set up a date for me, fuck you, I won't date Delia, because she is too conservative. She's christian.) Trixie signed back to Patsy, "how you know Delia strong christian?" (How do you know that Delia is a christian?) Patsy signed back to Trixie, "me finish saw Delia conservation with her mother." (I saw Delia's conservation with her mother.) Trixie signed back to Patsy, "Oh boy, She slapped her own forehead and signing again you assumed delia strong christian, you must chat more get know Delia more before jump decide." (You assumed that Delia is christian, you need to get know Delia before making any judgement about people's background.) Patsy signed to Trixie, now go to cafeteria eat dinner, me need eat more before drink tonight. " (Let's go to cafeteria to eat dinner. I need to eat something before I start to drink tonight.)


	2. Patsy's Journey into Deaf Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patsy was reflecting on her journey into deaf community while she was dealing with hangover in the next morning after meeting Delia and Valerie. It is about creation of Patsy's identity as a cultured Deaf person after losing her ability to hear and speak in automobile accident. This chapter discussed how Patsy accepted her deafness and became fluent in American Sign Language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaf people have their own journey into Deaf community and how their deaf identity were developed in different stages in their lives prior to becoming member of deaf community. There is a residential school for the deaf for deaf teenagers on Gallaudet University Campus.

Patsy woke up with very bad hangover as sun was rising and shining through window in her dormitory room. She usually woke up very early in the mornings every day, even on weekends. She sat up and reaching for a glass of water on bed stand and looking for tylenol pill to relieve headache in drawer. Patsy took tylenol pills and drank water. She started to reflecting on what happened to inside of her because she met Delia for the first time. Thinking about that lovely brunette with deep blue eyes caused her stomach to feel like butterflies flying and cause her heart to flutter. Patsy said to herself vocally, "Oh no! Delia must be death of me. I am in deep trouble now. I want to get to know her more. I don't know if Delia is lesbian or straight. I don't know if Delia would be interested in me since I am oral deaf, she is fully cultured deaf. What do we have in common?"

Patsy had the chance to think about her journey into deaf community starting with waking up in hospital and hear nothing in hospital room. The audiologist came into her hospital to take Patsy for audiological evaluation. The audiologist is a coda (children of deaf adults, It is a cultural identity for hearing people who have deaf parents and fluent in American Sign Language.). Patsy stepped into booth to get her hearing tested by audiologist. After a long time of testing both ears. Audiologist and Doctor sat down with Patsy to tell her that she has gone deaf. Patsy became deaf when she was 13 years old. Social Worker tried to speak with her verbally, Patsy was unable to read lips because she depended on listening skills. Social Worker finally wrote note to Patsy, "Your mother and sister died in automobile accident." Patsy started her grief process of losing her mother and sister along with hearing loss. Social Worker discussed educational options with Patsy's cold-heart father. He was considered as an absent father. Richard Mount wrote note to Patsy, "You are going to Model School for the Deaf, a residential school for the deaf in Washington, DC. It is a place that you can stay there for 7 days/24 hours. Patsy felt like that she became orphan overnight as she read note that her father wrote. In few days, Patsy was preparing for her new life as a deaf person. She struggled with learning American Sign Language and lip reading. She was victim of bullying at Model School for the Deaf even she did very well academically. She finally became skilled in reading lips in speech therapy. She decided to attend Gallaudet University, because it is in Washington, DC and this city became her home. Her father had a townhouse in Georgetown neighborhood in DC. Patsy stayed in that townhouse during holidays and summer with housekeeper. 

Patsy met Trixie in dormitory room during their first year at Gallaudet University. Trixie is a native American Sign Language user and taught Patsy how to express herself in American Sign Language and encouraged Patsy to take sign language classes. They were first year roommates. They enjoyed smoking cigarettes and drink hard liquors. Trixie is into heavy drinking and men. Patsy was a closeted lesbian. She was able to pass as a straight woman in her physical appearance. These women became best friends after living together in their preparatory year. Patsy started to work on campus to earn her own money. She did not want to do anything with her father's money even her father paid her tuition in full. Through work, Patsy had opportunities to sign with other people on campus and Trixie. Trixie introduced Phyllis Crane to Patsy in cafeteria during dinner time. Trixie and Phyllis knew each other from local deaf community in Kansas. Phyllis was old enough to be their mother. Phyllis became Patsy's Deaf mother and took Patsy into her wings. (Deaf Mother or Father means that elder deaf person become mentor to young deaf people in the deaf community.)

Phyllis flashed light to get Patsy's attention. Patsy opened the door for Phyllis and let her go into her room. Phyllis signed to Patsy, " me need you work today emergency something happens to Trixie." (I need you to cover for Trixie today. There is an emergency situation with Trixie.) Patsy signed back to Phyllis, "What! me saw Trixie last night, she fine before me go to bed." (What was going on with Trixie. I saw her at the party last night. She was fine." Phyllis signed back to Patsy, "Trixie did not show up in office at 2 pm today, me finish stop by her room and flash light, no answer so me call Julianne, Coordinator of Residential Education. J have master key and found Trixie with clothes, not yet change and tried to wake her up. Trixie can't wake up. so call hospital to bring her to emergency room." (Trixie did not show up in dormitory office at 2 pm. I stopped by her room and flashed light. There was no answer to the door. I had to contact Julianne, Coordinator of Residential Education because I needed to get into Trixie's room to wake her up. Julianne found Trixie on her bed with clothes on and look like she passed out. She had to call hospital to send someone to pick Trixie up.) Patsy signed to Phyllis, "ok, me will go office in half hour because me need shower and change clothes." (I will be in office within half hour because I need to take a shower and change my clothes.)

Delia was in the bathroom brushing her hair as Patsy walked into bathroom for shower. Delia suddenly swinging her arm directly in Patsy's face by accidentally. Patsy signed to Delia, "Watch out! What wrong with you!" (Watch out for where are you going with your arm, What is wrong with you?" Delia signed to Patsy, "Sorry accident!" (I am sorry that it was an accident.) Patsy was very irritated at that moment, because she planned to spend quiet afternoon catching up with her reading assignment. Delia was stunned that Patsy signed too rough at her for no reason. 

Delia walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Phyllis because she was not paying any attention to where she was going to. Phyllis grabbed Delia's arm to get her attention. Phyllis signed to Delia, "you ok? , you look like upset?" (Are you okay?, you look like that you are upset for some reasons.) Delia replied to Phyllis in ASL, "me ok, me puzzled why Patsy so crabby?" (I am okay. I am puzzled why Patsy is crabby?" Phyllis said to Delia in ASL, "Patsy happen bad mood that's her way when mess up schedule." (Patsy happens to be in bad mood when her schedule for the day get upside.) Delia and Phyllis started to chat with each other in the hallway between Patsy's room and bathroom to get know each other. Delia started to talk about her deaf identity and her background as a member of deaf family with Phyllis.


	3. Delia's transition from familial deaf identity to Individual Deaf Identity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia grew up in a close-knitted deaf family in a rural Tennessee. Everyone knows her as Thomas and Mary's daughter. She had an opportunity to develop her own identity as an educated Deaf person at Gallaudet University. Phyllis was becoming her second mother since Mary Busby and Phyllis Crane knew each other very well in their youth that Delia learned about her mother's youth for first time.
> 
> This conservation happens in Phyllis's apartment on Gallaudet University campus. She invited Delia to have a home cooked dinner in her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People in the Deaf community tend to know each other in one or another way. Deaf community is a small world. There is always chance that ones' would know someone in different places.
> 
> In this chapter, the language would be in written English, because it is a reflective chapter.

Phyllis asked Delia in American Sign Language, " What you do tonight at 5 pm?" (What you will be this evening around 5 pm?) Delia signed back to Phyllis, "me nothing plan at 5 pm tonight." (I have no plans for this evening so I am free at 5 pm.) Phyllis signed back to Delia, "me invite you dinner my apartment." (I am inviting you to have dinner in my apartment.) Delia accepted Phyllis' invitation to have dinner in her apartment. 

At 5 pm on a Sunday evening, Delia showed at Phyllis' door and flashing doorbell light. Phyllis answered the door and let Delia into her apartment. The apartment smells real like a home cooked foods. Delia signed to Phyllis, "me sorry, not bring anything because me tight money." (I am sorry that I don't bring anything for dinner, because I am on very tight budget.) Phyllis signed, "don't worry, me happy cook dinner for you, me miss cook food home." (You don't have to worry about anything, I am more than happy to cook a dinner for you. I miss cooking meals at home.) Delia felt that she is at home in Phyllis' apartment. She took a seat on a chair in little kitchen. Phyllis was ready to serve dinner to Delia. They sat down around kitchen table. They started to eat their home cooked dinner and have conservation that lasted for rest of the evening. 

Phyllis signed to Delia,"me surprised your mother not recognize when your family and Valerie arrived here last week." (I was surprised that your mother did not recognize me when your family and Valerie arrived here last week.) Delia signed to Phyllis, "me puzzled that you know who my mother very well why, my mother never talk past to me."  
(I am puzzled that you knew my mother very well, because my mother never talks about her past with me.) Phyllis got up and walked to shelf in living room to get album and boxes of pictures. Phyllis showed pictures of Mary in her youth to Delia. There are many pictures of Mary and Phyllis being together as best friends. Delia started to ask Phyllis some questions about her background. Phyllis started to tell Delia about her childhood in Tennessee. Delia just listened to Phyllis' story about their childhood friendship and how Mary and Phyllis stopped being best friends. Phyllis was born to a single mother and lived at Tennessee School for the Deaf at most of the time, because her mother was too poor to take care of Phyllis. Delia asked Phyllis a personal question, "why you and my mother no more best friend, what happened?" (Why did you and my mother stopped being best friends? What happened to your childhood friendship with my mother?) Phyllis signed to Delia,"your mother judged on me that time near our graduation day. me pregnant with my first son. me not yet married. your mother always judge on people, nothing new." (Your mother passed judgement on me in last few months before our graduation day, because I was pregnant with my oldest son. I was not married until after our graduation day.) Delia rolled her eyes up in the air and signed to Phyllis, "nothing new with my mother. always judge people, even not know who people are.. and always listen to deaf gossip." (It is nothing new about my mother. She always judge people for any reasons, she always listen to gossips in deaf community.) Deaf People assumed that Delia is profoundly deaf, because Mary Busby is a hard core Deaf person and refuse to acknowledge that Delia is hard of hearing. Delia was able to hear very well with hearing aid and speaks very well. She decided to attend Gallaudet University to be part of deaf community away from Tennessee and not being connected to Daves Family name. Delia signs very well, a lot like native American Sign Language and it is very easy for Delia to pass as a deaf person. Delia was struggling with her identity as hard of hearing and feeling like hearing world and deaf world pulling Delia to either sides. Delia talked about her struggle with emerging her identity as a hard of hearing person choosing to be part of deaf community instead of hearing community. Phyllis listened to Delia talking about her personal issues with her family with empathetic approach. When Delia was finished with venting her issues with audiological identity vs cultural identity to Phyllis, Phyllis held Delia's hand and talked about resources that Gallaudet had to offer for Delia to get proper assistance. Delia asked Phyllis a personal question about how she knew Trixie too well. 

Phyllis started to talk about her relationship with Trixie to Delia. Phyllis told Delia that she moved to Kansas right after she married her son's father. The money was very difficult for Phyllis because her ex husband was irresponsible with managing family money. She decided to take foster children for extra income. Trixie was her first foster daughter. Trixie's parents were unable to take care of her due to alcoholism. Phyllis encouraged Trixie to attend Gallaudet. Phyllis decided to divorce her husband and enrolled Gallaudet because she wanted to have a reliable job as an advocate for deaf people. Trixie had a lot of passion for art and education. She needed a degree to get a job as an art teacher. Delia finally understand how Trixie was connected to Phyllis, but struggle with understanding how Phyllis was connected to Patsy. 

At end of the evening, Delia returned to her room to collect her books to review for classes and go to common area to get comfortable for reading. Delia loved to read books and listening to music. The music came from television. There were no one else in common area on Sunday evening. Patsy was doing a building check as a student residential advisor. Delia ignored Patsy because she felt that Patsy was very rude toward her earlier in the morning. Patsy rubbed Delia's shoulder gently to get her attention. Delia felt an electric of love going through her arm and startled. Delia signed to Patsy, " What you want?" (What do you want?) Patsy signed back to Delia, "me sorry for snap at you this morning why me pissed off with Trixie. me hangover from last night party." (I am sorry that I snapped at you this morning, because I was pissed off with Trixie and I was hangover from partying hard last night.) Delia signed to Patsy gently, "you want talk about this with me, up to you." (Do you want to talk about what happened with Trixie this morning, It is up to you.) Patsy signed to Delia, "Me on duty now, me will finish building check then break, see me in office in 15 minutes." (I am on duty right now. I need to finish with checking building. I will take break in 15 minutes, just meet me in office.) Patsy walked toward elevator. Delia took a good look at Patsy and said to herself, "oh my god what a real good looking woman, I would like to ask her for date, I don't know if she is lesbian. I want to meet her in office soon. She went to stair and stepping down toward first floor for work out. Patsy was sitting on a swirl chair and her feet on desk to relax.. Delia just swallow her throat because she was very nervous about getting to know Patsy. 

Patsy invited Delia into office to sit down with her. Patsy told Delia what happened with Trixe in the morning that cause Patsy to be pissed off about covering for Trixie. Delia just listened to Patsy venting out about Trixie and how Phyllis covers up Trixie's drinking problems. Delia surprised Patsy by just mouthing instead of signing because the conservation was too private for public setting. Patsy asked Delia if she is hard of hearing, not profoundly deaf. Delia told Patsy that she is hard of hearing but living as a deaf person. Patsy is skilled at reading lips. They were able to have private conservation in public place by speaking to each other instead of signing. Delia decided to go back to her room to sleep so that she would not be sleepy in the morning which was hard for Delia to do this since she is night person. Delia swayed her hips as she walked to stairs and climbed up on stairs to 5th floor. Patsy enjoyed watching Delia walking toward stairs because Delia's buttock was muscle and curvy. 

In Delia's room, Valerie was in that room chatting with Delia's roommate, Barbara Gilbert about their expectations of themselves at Gallaudet University. Delia was surprised to see Valerie in her room. Delia signed to Valerie, "what's up you here?" (What is up with you since you are in my room?) Valerie signed to Delia, "Me need talk with you private." (I need to talk with you in private now.) Delia signed to Valerie, "Ok, go to bathroom now." (Let's go to the bathroom now.) Valerie signed to Delia, "Me homesick, miss my grandmother. me Feel overwhelmed with Gallaudet culture-too much. me consider withdrawn and go back Tenn." (I am homesick for Tennessee. I miss my grandmother very much. I am overwhelmed with Gallaudet socially. It is becoming too much for me to handle academic and homesickness. I am considering leave Gallaudet and go back to home.) Delia signed to Valerie, " Delia signed back,"oh no, why not you talk with peer advisor, Lucille for support before jump decide about withdrawn?"  
(Oh no, Why not you seek Lucille for support before you make any major decision about dropping out Gallaudet?) Lucille walked past bathroom and saw Valerie start to cry. Lucille signed to Delia, "can me come in, something wrong with Valerie?" (May I come in, there is something wrong with Valerie?). Delia signed come on. Delia tells Valerie that she needs to get good night sleep for classes. and kissed Valerie's cheek and signed good night, see you tomorrow. Delia walked into her room and shut the door. She made sure that her door is locked. 

Barbara is already in her bed. Delia set up her alarm clock to loud sound. She changed her clothes in pajamas and returned to bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She stared at mirror and thought about her conservation with Patsy. Delia realized that she really enjoyed Patsy's company a lot. Her heart started to flutter and felt butterflies in her stomach. She signed to herself, "oh my god, Patsy won my heart, me deep shit." (Oh my god! Patsy had sneaked into my heart. I am in trouble now."


	4. Patsy's nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As friendship of Delia and Patsy becoming more grounded throughout fall semester at Gallaudet University. Patsy encountered a nightmare in middle of the night. Delia was there for Patsy to get through her nightmare.

After Delia's first chat with Patsy in residential office. Delia and Patsy became very comfortable with talking about anything. Eventually, they started to visit each other in Patsy's room since Patsy doesn't have roommate to deal with. Once in a while Patsy would sneak into Delia's room for chat whenever Barbara is out with her friends. Patsy and Delia would share scotch on the rock. Patsy is a smoker. Delia dislike Patsy blowing smoke in her face. Patsy has the courtesy to not blow smoke in Delia's direction. 

One afternoon on Patsy's day off from her job in tutorial center and being off from her duties as residential advisor. Delia has a rough day at Gallaudet University. Patsy is sitting on bench outside of Benson Hall and smoking cigarette. Delia was carrying a heavy backpack and walking toward dormitory door. Delia is exhausted from a full day of classes and dealing with heavy homework assignments everyday. Patsy blew smoke right into Delia's direction and yelling "Delia" to get Delia's attention. Delia smells cigarette smoke so she stopped walking and turned her head around toward Patsy and signed to Patsy in rough ASL "what you want?" (What do you want?). Patsy signed to Delia softly, "you all right?" (Are you all right?). Patsy continues to sign with Delia, "you look like ready to lie on bed." (you look like that you are ready to lie on bed at any moment.). Delia signed back to Patsy, "yes, me worn out, me need nap for fresh brain to do my things later." (Yes, I am exhausted. I need to take a nap so that I would be alert mentally for my activities later this evening.) Patsy signed to Delia, "yeah, you better nap, me will talk with you later." (Yeah, You would be better off taking nap. I will talk with you later. )  
Delia walks into dormitory. Patsy just continues to smoking cigarette and admiring Delia's lovely athletic body. 

Later in that evening, Delia woke up from a long nap. She walked into bathroom to do her business. Patsy was showering. Delia unintended to see Patsy being naked for the first time. Delia realized that she has a crush on Patsy, but she's scared to express her feelings for Patsy. Delia blushed and left bathroom real quickly, because she doesn't want Patsy to know that she saw Patsy being naked. Delia ran to her room. Patsy felt vibration of feet steps. Patsy did not have chance to go after Delia because she was wet and had to dry and get dressed. 

Inside of Delia's room, she tried to start her reading assignments, but she was distracted by what she just saw in the bathroom. Her thoughts was full of lust. Delia decided to join other students in common area to watch television. Patsy stayed in her room to write reports on her student teaching. Few hours later, Patsy went to bed. Delia was returning to her room to do her homework. 

It was two in the morning, Delia went to bathroom to urinate. She heard a loud scream coming from Patsy's room. Delia ran toward that door and flashed light, but there was no response. Delia saw Phyllis walking through hallways for building check duty. Phyllis happened to have a master key with her. Delia signed to Phyllis, "me hear scream-me feel strong something wrong with Patsy. me need check Patsy" (I heard Patsy screaming. I have the feeling that there is something real wrong with Patsy. I need to check on Patsy.) Phyllis agreed to unlock door for Delia. They found Patsy rolling over and screaming. Delia walked toward Patsy and tried to wake Patsy up. Patsy finally woke up and was stunned that Delia was in her room with Phyllis. Delia signed to Phyllis, " let me take care with Patsy." (Let me take care of Patsy.) Phyllis left that room. Delia signed to Patsy, "what happened, me hear you scream-real loud." (What happened to you. I heard you screaming very loud.) Delia offered to hold Patsy to calm her down. Patsy just let Delia get into her bed to cuddle patsy. Delia wrapped her arms around Patsy. Delia just fell asleep along with Patsy. They just slept until around six in the morning.

Patsy woke up and relieved that Delia was still sleeping. Patsy rubbed Delia's arm to wake her up. It took a while for Delia to wake up. Delia signed to Patsy, "you ok?" (Are you okay?) Patsy signed back to Delia, "Thank you for holding me during my bad dream-up to you" (Thank you for holding me during my nightmare.) Delia asked Patsy, "want talk about what your bad dream?" (Do you want to talk about what cause of your nightmare. It is up to you.) Delia said, "Today Saturday, me free all morning." (It is Saturday, I am free all morning.) Patsy signed to Delia, "long story, happens to me old 13, my mother and sister died in car accident." (It is a long story. It happened to me when I was 13 years old. My mother and sister died in automobile accident.) Delia just listened to Patsy talking about how she lose her mother and sister and how Patsy lose her ability to hear. Delia held Patsy's hands to comfort her. Patsy found that Delia's hands are very soothing. Delia signed to Patsy softly, "me need go back to my room change my clothes, me want take you out for breakfast-my treat." (I need to go back to my room so that I can change my clothes. I would like to take you out for breakfast. It is my treat.) Patsy signed." Thank you, yes me want out breakfast-Cafeteria food yuck." (Thank you, yes I want to go out for breakfast. Cafeteria foods are so terrible.) Delia returned to her room and changing her clothes. Patsy changed her clothes.. They met in the hallway. They walked toward Patsy's car. Delia was surprised to learn that Patsy owns a nice looking car. Patsy opened passenger's door for Delia. Delia hopped into passenger's side. Patsy get into drivers'side. They are on their way to a restaurant for a breakfast date.

They are in a diner in most prominent part of Washington, D.C. It was Delia's first time seeing prominent part of Washington, D.C. They sat down and reading menu and ordered their breakfast. They had the chance to talk with each other outside of Gallaudet University. Delia was so nervous and bashful. Patsy signed to Delia, 'what wrong with you, your face red and restless?" Delia had trouble finding words to describe her feelings for Patsy. Patsy became courage to be blunt with Delia. Patsy signed, "me know you finish saw me nude in bathroom yesterday around seven pm. don't lie." (I know that you saw me naked in the bathroom yesterday around 7 in the evening." Delia's face turned more red and signed to Patsy, "yes, Me did saw you naked, but accident. me not expect you in shower, me sorry." (Yes, I saw you naked by accident. I did not expect you to be in shower. I am sorry about it.) Patsy laughed because it turns her on to see Delia being shy around. She knew that Delia has a crush on her. Patsy had feelings for Delia too.   
Patsy puts her hand on Delia's left hand and signed to her at the same time.. "That's all right.. I have crush on you too, not worry..you want both date?" (It is all right, I have crush on you too, You don't have to worry about how to act around me, do you want to date me?" Delia was stunned to discovered that Patsy likes women in the way men likes women. Delia did not know what to say about this to Patsy at that moment. Delia excused herself from the table to go to bathroom to get herself all together for few minutes. Patsy smirked and sipping coffee. Delia returned to the table in few minutes later and start drinking hot tea. Delia signed to Patsy, "yes, me date with you. me like you a lot. me enjoy your company." (Yes I would like to date you very much. I just like you a lot and enjoy your company a lot.) They started to eat their breakfast and chatting. 

Patsy finally told Delia about her life in Washington DC and how well she knows DC. Delia was surprised to learn more about Patsy's well to do background. After their impromptu breakfast date, Patsy took Delia on tour of DC in her car all morning. They returned to Gallaudet campus at noon, because Delia had to work. Delia works in the cafeteria as dishwasher. Patsy decided to visit with Trixie in Residential Office since Trixie was on duty. 

Trixie smirked at Patsy. Patsy was puzzled why Trixie smirked at her. Patsy signed to Trixie, "why smirked what for?" (Why are you smirking at me?) Trixie signed to Patsy, "Pah you go out with Delia this morning." (Finally, you have gone out with Delia this morning.) Patsy became a little awkward and annoyed with Trixie for invading her privacy. Patsy signed to Trixie, "how you know me out with Delia?" (How did you know that I went out with Delia?" Trixie signed back to Patsy, "someone saw you and Delia in your car going out of gate this morning." (Someone saw you and Delia going out of gate in your car.) Trixie signed to Patsy, "Delia, real sweet woman, me know Delia will make you happy. Worth your chance for future, no more lonely." (Delia is very sweet woman. I know that Delia would make you happy. It is worth your chance for a longtime company in your future. You won't be alone again.) Patsy was agitated with Trixie because she talked about Patsy's breakfast date with Delia in not proper place. Patsy signed to Trixie, "not here, too public. More private later." (It is not proper place for this kind of conservation, because this place is public. I will talk about it with you in private later.) Patsy left office to return to her room to catch up with her writing assignments and to smoke cigarettes in peace. 

Delia finished with washing tons of dishes, silverware and plastic cups. She smiled a lot, because her breakfast date with Patsy filled her heart with joy. She remembered that she has to do laundry and finish up with her homework assignments. She returned to Benson Hall. Trixie waved to Delia for her attention. Delia waved back to Trixie and puzzled why Trixie waved at her and smirked at her. Delia signed to Trixie, "what's up look at me for and grinning what for?" (What's up with you , why are you looking at me and grinning at me?) Trixie signed to Delia, "me hear gossip that Patsy take you out for date, you enjoy?" (I heard that Patsy took you out for a date, did you enjoy your breakfast date with Patsy?) Delia was stunned and rolled her eyes up in the air. Delia signed to Trixie, "Me thought that Gally more mature not gossip too much like low deaf community." (I thought that people at Gallaudet don't gossip in the way deafies in grassroot level does." Trixie patted on Delia's back, and signed to her, "you know deaf culture that deaf people don't shut up their big mouth, be careful, gossip easy spread fast here, Gallaudet." (You should know that it is part of deaf culture that people knows everyone's private business. The gossip can spread real fast here in Gallaudet University.) Delia signed to Trixie, "You best friend (fingers cross) with Patsy right? respect Patsy private business." (Is Patsy your best friend right? I would appreciate that you respect Patsy's privacy.) Trixie signed back to Delia, "Calm down, take it easy, Me know who Patsy is, Patsy fell in love with you." (Please calm down, I know who Patsy is. Patsy is felling in love with you.) Delia felt her temper coming up. Delia just walked away from Trixie because Trixie won't shut up about how much Patsy likes her in public. Phyllis stopped by office to check on Trixie to make sure that everything is running smoothly in dormitory. Phyllis saw Trixie's improper remarks about Delia going out with Patsy. Phyllis signed to Trixie, "Enough drama.. not your business their private, you not involved. not professional." (It is enough of drama coming from you. It is none of your business to know what is going on between Patsy and Delia. It is not necessary for you to meddle in their business. It is not professional thing for you to do since you are on duty as SRA today.) Trixie rolled her eyes at Phyllis and signed to her, "still peach me like mother nothing new." (You still peach me as a mother. It is nothing new with you.) Phyllis signed back to Trixie, "me need talk with you later in private." (I need to talk with you in private later.) Phyllis was carrying her tote bags filled with books and started to walk out of Benson Hall and on her way to library to do her homework. 

Patsy stopped by Delia's room to check on her. Patsy felt that something funny going on. Delia opened her door to let Patsy into her room. Barbara was out on her date with Tom Herewald. Patsy noticed that Delia looked pissed off on her facial expression and signed, "what's matter, you look like pissed off." (What is the matter with you. you are pissed off about something.) Delia signed to Patsy, "yeah, me disgusted with your best friend, Trixie me worry will spread gossip that me lesbian." (yes, I am disgusted with your bestfriend, Trixie, because I am worrying that she will spread gossip about me being lesbian and I just started dating you.) Patsy pulled Delia toward her chest and hugged Delia. Their faces are too close, enough for them to kiss. Delia stroked Patsy's face and kissed her. They kissed for the first time. Patsy combed Delia's hair with her fingers, and reassured Delia that Trixie will not start any gossip about them because Trixie is very loyal to Patsy, just like to poke hornet's nests. Delia tells Patsy that she needs to do laundry and catch up with homework assignments. Patsy left Delia's room and returned to her room. Delia picked up basket filled with dirty laundry and backpack. She went to the basement to do her laundry. Laundry was the most quiet place to do homework on Sunday afternoon. Delia was a chatterbox. She chatted with anyone who comes in laundry room. 

Delia write a letter to her lifelong best friend, Valerie Dyer. Valerie left Gallaudet University in October and got two jobs. She was data entry clerk at a big bank company and dishwasher in a restaurant in her hometown. Delia and Valerie's friendship changed for the worst slowly. It broke Delia's heart that Valerie left Gallaudet and had gone into another direction in their lives. Valerie knew that Delia is lesbian because Delia came out of the closet to Valerie few years before they went into Gallaudet University. Valerie identifies herself as bisexual. As Delia finished with writing a letter to Valerie, Patsy came to laundry room to do her own laundry. Patsy saw Delia writing letter and sad look on her face. Patsy decided to sit down with her on the table to keep Delia company but not say anything to Delia. Patsy just placed her hand on Delia's left hand to sooth her. Delia looked up at Patsy and signed to her, "thank you. Me disappointed that Val changed a lot since left Gally." (Thank you, I am disappointed that Valerie has changed a lot since she left Gallaudet.) They ended up talking about Delia's friendship with Valerie and Patsy's friendship with Trixie. They keep on talking as they were doing their laundry. Delia was able to do most of her homework. Delia finally admitted to Patsy that she was struggling with English courses and needed help. Patsy told Delia about her work in Tutorial center and her passion for teaching. Patsy encouraged Delia to stop by at tutorial center in Ely center in the next day. Delia asked Patsy about how to get hearing aids to keep up with her speech skills since her parents refused to get new set of hearing aids for Delia. Patsy told Delia to check with audiological center on campus for resources. Delia explained to Patsy that her parents were not supportive her needs to keep up with her audiological and speech skills. Her parents put a lot of pressure on Delia to be deeply into deaf culture, means no hearing aids and speaking, must be ASL user fully. Patsy was learning a lot more about deaf culture from Delia. 

When their laundry are done, They went to their own room to prepare themselves for next day. Patsy just went to bed early. Delia focus on finish up her homework.   
Delia is happy to have someone in her life for companionship. She finally started to overcome homesickness.


	5. Spring Semester at Gallaudet College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone went to home for a month long holiday. They were returning to Gallaudet for Spring Semester. We will see how Delia and Patsy develop their relationship into established relationship-a beginning of their established relationship and how it affects their friendship with Valarie, Trixie and Phyllis. Valarie returns to Gallaudet after her grandmother encouraged her to quit her dead ends jobs and go back to Gallaudet for better quality of life through education. Trixie was out of Gallaudet for time being. It is Phyllis's last semester at Gallaudet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patsy finally took Delia to her townhouse for first time.

Delia went to Tennessee to spend holidays with her family. Patsy stayed in her townhouse in Georgetown section of Washington, D.C. alone. Trixie and Phyllis traveled to Kansas together for holidays in Phyllis' automobile. 

Trixie recieved a letter from Gallaudet saying that she was being dismissed from Gallaudet academically because her gpa was very low. Phyllis told Trixie that she needs to do something about her drinking problem and very close to hitting bottom of a rock. She stayed in Kansas for time being. Phyllis returned to Gallaudet for her last semester as undergraduate student. Valarie decided to go back to Gallaudet for her education upon her grandmother's request. Patsy had three more semester at Gallaudet. Delia and Valarie drove back to Gallaudet in Valarie's car. Patsy closed her townhouse for the semester. Phyllis took airplane back to DC from Kansas. These women got settled into their dormitory rooms and gone through registration process for spring semester.

Delia stopped by at Patsy's room to see her after a month long apart. Patsy was upset that she would not be able to see Trixie for a while. Delia did not know that Trixie was being dismissed from Gallaudet academically until Patsy told Delia about it. Patsy was surprised to see Valarie on Gallaudet campus and checking into dormitory room with Delia. Patsy decided to take Delia out for a dinner date on that day to catch up with Delia alone. They went to Mr. O'Henry Tavern for dinner.

Inside of Mr. O'Henry Tavern, There was a booth in the corner where Delia and Patsy could have their privacy to eat their dinner and talking. Patsy asked Delia about Valarie's return to Gallaudet. Delia explained to Patsy that Valarie decided to come back to Gallaudet after Valarie's grandmother put a lot of pressure on Valarie to get proper education and quit her dead end jobs. Valarie realized that she would be better off to be at Gallaudet socially. Delia talked about her holidays with family. Delia was frustrated with her mother for not being understanding about her needs to wear new fitted hearing aids. Patsy told Delia that she spends holidays a lone in townhouse and hanging out with few people in DC. She had not stopped thinking about Delia during holidays. Delia surprised Patsy with a gift for belated Christmas. It was a book of poetry written by Emily Dickinson. After their dinner date, They went to a small cafe to continue their date for rest of evening. They returned to Patsy's room for a drink to end their date.  
They talked about everything and shared Scotch on the Rock. Patsy and Delia hugged and kissed even they almost became intimate. Delia and Patsy discovered that they never had sex before. They want to make their first time real romantic and special and the timing was wrong for them to be intimate. They continued to get know each other more and more. Their friendship became more grounded and emotionally intimate. People at Gallaudet started to noticed that Delia and Patsy were spending too much time with each other. The rumors about their friendship started to circulate at Gallaudet. The rumor started to upset Patsy more than Delia, because Patsy is very closeted lesbian. Delia did not care what other people thinks of her spending too much time with Patsy. Patsy started to push Delia away by being brusque toward her in public. The climate at Gallaudet University in eighties was very oppressive toward minorities. LGBT people went through difficult time with coming out of the closet. Patsy was friend with a male gay, Tony Amos. Tony was a flamboyant effeminate. He decided to host a party for LGBT in his apartment off campus on one Saturday night. He invited Patsy and Delia to attend that party. Delia was glad to accept his invitation up to point to Patsy's strong homophobic reaction to invitation. Delia went to that party with other friends without Patsy.  
Delia was in the process of coming out at that time.

At Tony Amos' apartment on 6th street N.E., a few blocks away from Gallaudet university. Every person from LGBT community. Delia experienced a cultural shock. Tony was in drag outfit. It was first time for Delia to see men in drags. Valarie attended that party with Delia. They were stunned to see people of same gender making out at that party. They reacted to that differently. Valarie decided to confront Delia about rumors that she heard about Delia spending too much time with Patsy at that party. Valarie was having too much drink and acted improperly toward Delia. Valarie signed to Delia, "me heard rumor that you always with Patsy too much, looks like lesbians, that's true?" (I heard that you were spending too much time with Patsy as if you are lovers, is it true?) Delia replied, "not true period. Patsy and I are just good friends period." (No, it is not true, we are just being good friends that is it.) Valarie rolled her eyes at Delia and go on with drinking. Delia finally sit down and watching people having good time. She wished that Patsy would be more open-minded about gay community. Tony served drinks and foods to everyone. Tony finally sat down and start talking with Delia. Delia made a complient on how good Tony looked in his dress. Delia asked a lot of questions about gay community. The older lesbians started to talk about a lesbian bar named Phase 1 on 8th street, S.E. Delia became very curious about that bar. Phyllis was at that party that shocked Delia. Phyllis reassure that Delia's secret is safe with her. Delia asked Phyllis why she was at that party. Phyllis took Delia to another room for a private conservation. Phyllis told Delia that she is a bisexual and enjoy being around gay people from time to time.  
Phyllis was very concerned about rumor that she heard about Delia and Patsy being thick as thieves and talked with Delia about it.

Phyllis signed to Delia, "me notice you too much with Patsy from morning to night everyday, people see that becoming too much obvious to others that cause rumors to start and me worry that rumor will reach your mother, be careful." (I had noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Patsy lately. People started to assume that both of you are lovers. I am concerned that this rumor would reach your mother sooner or later so be more cautious.) Delia signed to Phyllis, "Thank you for let me know about gossip. Patsy acts different with me now because of stupid rumors. " (Thank you for letting me know about rumor being spread about me and Patsy. Patsy has became brusque toward me because of this stupid rumors.) Delia decided to leave that party with Phyllis and walked back to Gallaudet. Phyllis agreed to be Delia's abili for rest of evening.

Patsy was on duty as Student Residential Advisor on that evening. She gave Delia and Phyllis dirty look. It pissed Phyllis off a lot more than Delia. Phyllis walked into residential office to have a chat with Patsy while Delia just went to her room. Valarie just came into dormitory with someone in drunken manner. Phyllis signed to Patsy, "what's wrong with you, not nice look at me and Delia." (What is the matter with you, I don't appreciate that brusque look that you just gave to me and Delia.) Patsy replied to Phyllis, "leave me alone, me bad mood." (please leave me alone, because I am in bad mood.) Phyllis signed to Patsy, "no reason bad mood, Delia and me nothing wrong with you" (There is no reason for you to be in bad mood. Delia and I had done wrong to you. ) Phyllis walked toward her apartment for the night. 

In the next morning, Delia and Valarie were nursing their hangovers. They don't want to eat anything in cafeteria. Phyllis invited them to have a home cooked breakfast in her apartment that includes Patsy. Phyllis was becoming their "Gallaudet" mother. Patsy refused to accept invitation from Phyllis to have a home cooked breakfast because she did not want to be seen as a dyke because of her friendship with Delia and Phyllis. Delia and Valarie enjoyed Phyllis' company a lot. Phyllis was a wise woman and gave them good advices about how to survive systematic oppression. Delia and Valarie hugged Phyllis and thanked her for a lovely breakfast. Delia went to her room to work on her writing assignment and finish up reading assignments. Patsy stopped by her room to check on Delia. Patsy flashed light, but Delia refused to answer the door because Delia was fed up with Patsy's negativity. Barbara moved out of their room to be with Tom, Valarie moved into Delia's room. Valarie and Delia were like odd couple. Valarie is disorganized and messy person. Delia is very organized and neat freak. They argued about how to keep their rooms in good condition. 

Delia finally went to basement to get coke and candy. She bumped into Patsy there. Patsy signed to Delia, " why ignore me while i flash light?" (why you did not answer the door when I was flashing light?) Delia replied, "me sick of your stink attitude, finish enough." (I am sick of your negative attitude. I had enough of that from you.) Delia just walk away from Patsy. Patsy was stunned that Delia was strong to stand up for herself. On Patsy's break, she tried to stop by Delia's room. This time Valarie answered the door. Valarie signed to Patsy, "what up you here?" (What is up with you since you are here now?) Patsy signed to Valarie, "me here see Delia, where Delia?" (I am here to see Delia, Where is Delia now?) Valarie replied, "Delia go out, me don't know where." ( Delia just went out. I don't know where Delia is right now.) Patsy finally realized that Delia was upset with her. Patsy signed to Val, "Thank you for your time." (Thank you for your time.) Delia was sitting on a bench at Hotchkiss field to cool off and think.  
A hour later, Delia returned to dormitory to sleep. Patsy was in residential office and saw Delia and say nothing. 

Few days later, Delia stopped by Patsy's room to have a serious talk with her. Patsy welcomed Delia into her room. Delia started to sign to Patsy gently, "me upset with you because you cold shoulder to me for no reason. me want to be free with myself. me accept myself lesbian period. me don't want stay in the closet anymore. me love you very much. if you don't want me because me open myself, fine with me. " (I am upset with you for giving me cold shoulder for no reasons, I want to be myself. I have came terms with being lesbian. I don't want to stay in the closet anymore. I love you very much. If you don't want to be in relationship with me because I am living my life openly. It is fine with me. ) Patsy signed back to Delia, "me sorry for cold shoulder, me like private, me don't want people to know about me too much. ILY too. " (I am sorry for being brusque toward you. I am private person. I like to keep things private. I just don't want other people to know too much about me. I love you too.) Delia stroke Patsy's cheek softly and staring at Patsy's lovely blue eyes. Patsy just being silent and look at Delia's deep blue eyes. They hugged and kiss. They were making out on Patsy's bed for a hour. Delia returned to her room feeling confused and hurt. Patsy had a lot of soul-searching to do about her love for Delia. 

Fast forward to spring break in March, Delia decided to stay at Gallaudet for spring break since she did not have any money to spend for vacation or travel to Tennessee. Patsy decided to stay at Gallaudet working in dormitory. They were able to spend more time together on that week. They went on sightseeing on their free time. Patsy decided to take Delia to her townhouse in Georgetown for first time. Patsy was checking on her townhouse to make sure that everything is in top shape and prepare master bedroom for her date with Delia. She also stock up refrigerator with a lot of healthy foods. Patsy walked toward Delia's room and held Delia's hands and signing to Delia with one hand, "me want take you out special date tonight." (I want to take you out on a special date tonight.) Delia said, "fine, tonight perfect time for me." (It is fine with me. Tonight is perfect timing for me.) They went out on a big date later in that evening. They ate their dinner in American Cafe, a restaurant near Union Station then went to Patsy's townhouse. As soon as they arrived at Patsy's townhouse. Patsy opened door for Delia. Delia entered into that townhouse and held Patsy's hand. As they walked up on stairs toward living room, They were french kissing gently and start to caress each other slowly. Patsy guided Delia to master bedroom. Delia was very surprised to see beautiful bouquet of red roses on drawer. They stripped their clothes and got into bed and touching each other. Patsy got on top of Delia and rubbed Delia's breasts and started to kiss Delia's neck. Delia started to moan...Patsy's hand started to go on Delia's stomach...softly.. Delia just move around and started to spread legs for Patsy. Patsy just started to fingering Delia's labia softly..then slide finger into Delia's vagina. Delia still moaning with pleasure and running her fingers through Patsy's hair and french kissing her. Delia finally came with strong organism. She grabbed sheets because she is overwhelmed with passionate feelings. Patsy and Delia switched their position in Patsy's bed. Delia was filled with passion of loving Patsy. Delia took a lot of her time to explore Patsy's body by caressing her body with her soft hands. Delia was kissing Patsy gently on Patsy's strong jaw and going down toward her neck. Delia sucked a sensitive part of Patsy's neck up to point that the love bite was creating. She went to Patsy's lovely pert nipple and sucking it and her another hand was rubbing Patsy's another breast.. It created a pleasure feelings that overwhelmed Patsy, but she allowed Delia to make love according to Delia's feelings for Patsy. Delia went down to Patsy's groin slowly.. Delia loved the way Patsy's soft curls feel on her face. Delia started to lick Patsy's labia gently and kissed a strong and erected bud. Patsy begged Delia to slide her fingers inside of her. She moaned with pleasure. Delia enjoyed watching Patsy moaning with pleasure on her facial expression. Delia slide her two fingers inside of Patsy's vagina gently since she was taking Patsy's virginity. She sucked clitoris and finger fucking Patsy at the same time. It drove Patsy crazy as Patsy held Delia's left hand and squeezed her hand to let Delia knows that Patsy was coming real hard. Delia heard Patsy screaming with pleasure and held her head to let Delia knows that Patsy wanted more of it. Delia felt muscle of vagina started to tighten her two fingers. Patsy finally came real hard and pushed Delia's head to let her know that she had enough. The bedroom was bright with light on so that they could see each other and communicate in ASL. Delia rested her head on Patsy's shoulder as Patsy was running her fingers through Delia's beautiful chocolate hair quietly. They were overwhelmed with their first time of love making. After a couple of minutes, They turned their body toward each so that they could communicate with each other in sign language. They spend rest of their spring break in Patsy's townhouse. Patsy had to return to dormitory to welcome returning students from their spring break. Delia returned to her dormitory room. Valerie confronted Delia about how much time she had spent with Patsy out of her resentment feeling toward Delia for not giving her attention as a best friend should. Valerie signed to Delia, "where you during spring break me heard nothing and not see you for whole week." ( Where were you during spring break since I did not hear anything from you. I did not see you for the whole week.) Delia became defensive toward that remark. Delia signed to Valerie, "not your business where me go my spring break!" (It is none of your business to know of my whereabouts during my spring break.) Valerie replied to that defensive response, "me heard rumors that you lesbian, you always with Patsy too much." (I had heard through rumors that you are lesbian. You spend too much of your time with Patsy.) Delia said that to Valerie, "no proof that me lesbian with Patsy." (There is no proof that I am lesbian and Patsy's not my lover.) The conservation between Delia and Valerie became real heated. Delia left her room to cool off. Valerie was upset with Delia for not being honest with her about what she heard about Delia and Patsy. Their childhood friendship was not the same after that conservation. Valerie felt betrayed by Delia through dishonesty. Delia walked out of dormitory toward bench to sit and gather all of her thoughts. Delia had mixed feelings about being out of the closet at Gallaudet because she had difficult time coping with gossips at Gallaudet. Patsy received a letter from Trixie. She sat on her bed and reading letter with deep thinking. Dearest Patsy, I hope that everything is well for you at Gallaudet without me. I am doing very well in Kansas even I miss everyone at Gallaudet. I finally realized that I am an alcoholic. I am in Alcoholic Anonymous program. I have been going to AA meetings. I am very committed to my soberity. I finally got a job at Kansas School for the Deaf as a residential Counselor and working with high school girls. I am staying with my long lost wealthy aunt for time being. I am working with a therapist to get myself straightened out and work on developing better plan for my future. I met a nice hearing man. He is a dentist. His name is Christopher Dockwell. He has a 8 years old daughter. I met him through work. He is providing dental services for students at Kansas School for the Deaf. He is willing to learn American Sign Language. I enjoy spending my time with him a lot. I hope that you are still courting Delia. She's quite a catch. Please do yourself a big favor, don't let Delia get away or you would regret for rest of your life. I admire Delia for her courage to be true with herself. I heard through grapevine that there are a lot of women interest in grabbing Delia. I really like Delia a lot because she is very wise young lady. I always enjoy chatting with her. I hope to visit with you and others real soon. Love, Trixie. Patsy's face turned red with jealousy. It upset Patsy with the thought of losing Delia to other women because of her internalized homophobic. It make her real sick with thought of Delia kissing other women. Delia is well-liked by everyone at Gallaudet College (University). A prominent sorority called Phi Kappa Zeta is interested in recruiting Delia into that Greek organization. Patsy loathe Phi Kappa Zeta women because of their attitude toward Patsy due to status of her deafness. Delia is a perfect candidate for Phi Kappa Zeta because she came from well-known deaf family. Delia has no interest in joining any Greek organization because she does not like the way Phi Kappa Zeta treated Patsy and other students who doesn't fit into image of white supremacy. Patsy wants to talk with Delia about issue of potential interest in dating other women and possibly joining sorority. Patsy went to Delia's room but found Valerie answering the door. Patsy signed to Valerie, "where Delia?" (Where is Delia?) Valerie rolled her eyes at Patsy and signed roughly at Patsy, "me don't know, you should know where Delia not me." (I don't know where Delia is, you should know where Delia is." Patsy signed to Valerie "stop and calm down, What is wrong with you? me don't like your stink attitude what for?" (Stop and calm down, What is the matter with you? I don't like how you response to my question. What is the reason for your lousy attitude toward me?) Valerie signed to Patsy, "Me upset with Delia why? not honest with me. Me heard that Delia lesbian and always with you too much. Delia and me grow up best friend, Why she lie to me what for?" (I am upset with Delia because she was not being honest with me. (I heard that Delia is lesbian and spend a lot of her time with you. Delia and I grew up together as best friend. I don't understand why Delia had to lie to me about everything.) Patsy's face turned red and felt so awkward in Valerie's presence. Patsy signed to Valerie, " Thank you for your time." (Thank you for your time to answer my question about Delia's whereabouts.) Patsy walked out of dormitory and found Delia sitting on bench. The sun was going to set and it was getting dark outside. Patsy walked toward Delia and rubbed Delia's shoulder softly to get her attention. Delia turned her head toward Patsy. They were able to have heart to heart talk about what happened during spring break and their interaction with Valerie. Delia explained to Patsy type of friendship that she has with Valerie. Patsy told Delia that she was upset by the fact that there was a rumor that Phi Kappa Zeta Sorority was interested in recruiting Delia and how she felt about that Greek organization. Patsy expressed her jealousy by the fact that there were a lot of women wanting to date Delia. Delia looked into Patsy's eyes and reassured Patsy that she is much in love with Patsy and had no interest in dating other women and not interested in joining Phi Kappa Zeta sorority. Delia talked about type of relationship that she wanted to have with Patsy. Delia bowed her head to avoid eye contact with Patsy to gather all of her thoughts. Patsy lifted Delia's chain gently and kissed her. The spring semester was very busy for Patsy and Delia. Time has gone by real quickly through spring semester. During final exam week, Delia decided to volunteer hosting a final exam snack for students with dormitory council. Everyone enjoyed snack that Delia created and served. Delia had heart for volunteering. Patsy and Delia were cleaning up mess in office. They were able to work together real well. Patsy decided to stay at Gallaudet through summer to finish up required course work and to work. Delia decided to spend first summer at home. Valerie decided to stay at Gallaudet to take required courses to catch up on what she missed during fall semester. Trixie was preparing to return Gallaudet on that summer. Phyllis graduated from Gallaudet. She just decided to enroll into graduate school for Masters degree in counseling. Julianne got her promotion at Gallaudet. Julianne became full-time counselor at Gallaudet. Julianne brought a row house on third street, few blocks away from Union Station in Northeast section of Washington DC as investment. She was starting to rent extra bedroom to students. Phyllis decided to rent a room in Julianne's row house. Trixie decided to not live in dormitory due to temptation of drinking so she rent a room in Julianne's row house. Patsy continued to live in dormitory room by herself because of her job in dormitory. Valerie and Patsy finally settled their differences and became very good friends. Delia had a wonderful summer in Tennessee. She worked at a camp for the summer.


	6. Nonnatus Rowhouse-moving in day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia and Patsy helped Julienne and Phyllis with moving their stuff into Nonnatus Rowhouse. Their relationship is in early stage of established relationship. They experienced some changes happening in their lives.

Delia and Patsy's relationship had moved into early in established relationship stage. Changes in others' lives had strong impact on their relationship on Gallaudet University Campus. Trixie, Phyllis and Julianne had moved into Nonnatus Rowhouse. Delia and Patsy helped Phyllis with moving her stuff into rowhouse. They already developed a solid friendship with Julienne. They met Monica Jones for the first time. 

Julienne purchased a rowhouse on 3rd street N.E., a few blocks away from Union Station as an investment and created a non-profit organization that provides educational and social services for deaf people in D.C. Recent graduates and students in their last few years at Gallaudet University lived and worked in the community around Gallaudet. Phyllis graduated from Gallaudet with Political Science degree and enrolled into graduate program at Gallaudet to study for MA degree in Counseling. Phyllis decided to move into Nonnatus rowhouse to build up her experience in community services. Trixie had decided to return to Gallaudet as recovered alcoholic. She decided to rent a room in Nonnatus Rowhouse instead of returning to dormitory. She decided to get involved in community services by assisting Julienne with art activities in the community. Trixie broke up with Christopher because of cultural conflict on issues of deaf and hearing relationship. Patsy decided to stay on Gallaudet University Campus. She became Student Head Residential Advisor. She is responsible for supervising SRA's in most difficult dormitory. She is in her last semister as undergraduate student. She is student teaching at Model Secondary School for the Deaf. Delia chose to major in social worker and started to take courses that were related to her major. She is working in dormitory for new students as peer advisor. Valarie has not chosen her major, because she still had to take required liberal art courses. Barbara and Valarie are roommates on Gallaudet Campus. It was very challenging for Barbara and Valarie to share room because they are opposite of each other. These women met Monica Jones for the first time. Julienne hosted a dinner party after moving into Rowhouse. Everyone had an opportunity to meet Monica Jones at that dinner party. Monica was Julienne's best friend and business partner. She played an important role in creating Nonnatus rowhouse. She was hearing. She identify herself as children of deaf adult (CODA) and very fluent in American Sign Language. Monica worked as an ASL interpreter for many years. She had strong networking skills. She was able to raise a lot of money to create Nonnatus Organization. 

Patsy had been dealing with internalized homophobia. It affects Patsy's relationship with Delia. Delia was in progress of coming out as lesbian. Delia was very patient with Patsy out of her love for Patsy. They shared passion for teaching deaf children in the community and provide support services for deaf children living in poverty. They developed strong connection to Nonnatus Organization. As fall semester ended, Patsy finished with her student teaching and got BA degree in Biology secondary education. She decided to move into Nonnatus Rowhouse. She started to work Nonnatus Organization as literacy program coordinator. Delia stayed on campus without Patsy. Delia resented being apart from Patsy because of difference in their busy schedule. Patsy made time to visit with Delia on Delia's night off. Delia visited with Patsy at rowhouse for dinner and evening even there is no privacy for them. Patsy shared bedroom with Trixie to save money on rent. The routine for Delia and Patsy remains same through spring and summer semester. 

On a warm Autumn evening outside of Mr. O'Henry restaurant, Delia and Patsy were having their disagreement about how should their relationship moves into a different level. Delia became very frustrated with Patsy due to Patsy's determination to stay in the closet as lesbian woman. Delia was much in love with Patsy and wanting to move their relationship into marriage type of commitment. (Same-sex marriage was illegal in mid 1980's.) Patsy was very contented with where they were in their relationship.  
Delia lose her cool with Patsy and stormed out of the restaurant and walking.. Patsy was wearing high heel shoes that she was unable to walk that fast. She grabbed Delia's jacket to get Delia's attention since Delia ignored Patsy's attempt to call her name with voice. Delia finally turned her head toward Patsy. Patsy signed to Delia, "What wrong with you, why blow up?" (What is wrong with you? You lose your cool with me for some reasons. ) Delia signed back to Patsy, "me sick of staying in closet for your sake, me want marry you. More easy for us to break up, me find someone else to marry and me accept both of us like ghost." (I am getting sick of staying in the closet for your sake. I really want to marry. It would be a lot easy for us to break up. I would find someone else to marry. I accept that we are like ghosts.) Patsy replied to this in ASL, "What? you want marry me?" Delia signed to Patsy, "Of Course, me want marry more than anything.. you fool!" (Of course, I want to marry you more than anything you fool!) Patsy was speechless and watching Delia walk away real quickly. 

Patsy returned to Nonnatus Rowhouse alone so early after her date with Delia. Trixie was surprised to see Patsy coming into room and getting ready for bed so early. Trixie signed to Patsy, "what happen you home early, Me never see you home early on your date with Delia before?" ( What happened between you and Delia? I never seen you coming home early on your date with Delia.) Patsy started to cried. Trixie sat next to Patsy on her bed and wrap her arm around Patsy's shoulder. Patsy signed to Trixie, "me have something to tell you, but me feel ashamed to tell you." (I have something to tell you,but I am ashamed to tell you something.) Trixie signed to Patsy, "take your time.. you fine with me." (Just take your time to tell me something, you will be fine with what you are going to tell me.) Patsy signed to Trixie, "me lesbian, me upset with my girlfriend." (I am lesbian. I am upset with my girlfriend.) Trixie replied to Patsy, "keep going...What happened between you and Delia?" (keep going with what you are talking about, What happened between you and Delia?) Patsy told Trixie that Delia got fed up with her for staying in the closet and wants to marry her. Trixie reassured Patsy that she has no problem with Patsy being lesbian and encourage Patsy to think about moving her relationship with Delia in a different level. Patsy decided to give Delia space to cool off for few days. Delia finally came to Nonnatus rowhouse to drop off her application for summer job in the community. Patsy and Delia finally sat in the porch and have heart to heart talk about coming out of the closet and settling down together. They decided to rent an apartment in DC. Delia got fed up with living in dormitory and felt that she is ready to live off campus. The apartment was right across from Gallaudet University and the rent was affordable for them. Patsy did not want to do anything with her family estate at all. She wanted to be around her friends and be part of the deaf community. 

Patsy talked with Julienne and Monica about moving out of Nonnatus Rowhouse. Patsy signed to Julienne and Monica, "me want let you know that me finish find apt rent with Delia." (I want to let you know that I found an apartment to rent with Delia.) "me will move out next week." (I will move out of this place next week.) Monica reassured Patsy that if something doesn't work out with Delia and apt, she is more than welcome to move back into Nonnatus Rowhouse.


	7. Delia's Illness and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia slowly became sick and have a long recovery. Patsy and Delia have an opportunity to meet Evangelina for first time. Patsy faced a difficult emotional journey while Delia stay in Tennessee for a long recovery. It is biggest test in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teletypewriter is an old fashioned telephone device for deaf people to make calls to each other. Relay service operator was in its beginning stage of its innovative that allows deaf people to use operator to make calls to hearing people. Washington, DC was ahead with innovations that helps Deaf people to overcome communication barriers in early 1980's.

Patsy had noticed that there is something not right about Delia in past few weeks. Delia complained about being tired all the time and her throat feels discomfort. Monica noticed that Delia's voice did not sound right and told Patsy about it. Delia kept on bushing it off by saying that she's overworked with her coursework, internship and job on Gallaudet College campus. 

One morning, Patsy was serving breakfast to Delia in bed on a Saturday morning. Delia had difficult time walking up when Patsy tapped her shoulder. Patsy felt so frustrated with Delia for lack of energy for their relationship since they moved into their own apartment, right across from Gallaudet College. When Patsy started to stroke Delia's face gently, she felt fever on Delia's face. Patsy went to the bathroom to get temperature and returned to their bedroom to take Delia's temperature. Patsy became really scared when she saw 102 degree on temperature. Delia was struggling with waking up. Patsy decided to take Delia to emergency room.

In Emergency room, Patsy sticked by Delia's side and figuring how to get American Sign Language interpreter. She called Julienne on tty (teletypewriter). Patsy and Julienne communicate with each other by typing messages back and forth. Patsy typed message to Julienne, "Delia is in emergency room and she needs ASL interpreter, Could you ask Monica if she knows someone who could come up to Emergency room to interpret for Delia. GA". Julienne typed back, "Wait a minute, I will talk with Monica about finding ASL interpreter for you and Delia. GA". Monica finally take over tty conservation with Patsy by typing message to Patsy, "My friend and I are on our way to emergency room to help you and Delia now. We will see you in fifteen minutes ga to sk. Patsy typed back, "many thanks, see you soon sksk." 

Patsy informed nurse in emergency room that two women with interpretation certification are here for Delia. Patsy met Evangelina for first time. The nurse led Monica and Evangelina to Delia. Monica gently tapped Delia's shoulder to wake her up to let her know that Evangelina will be her interpreter and introduced Evangelina to Delia. Monica stayed with Patsy to keep her company since Patsy was not allowed to be in same room as Delia during medical procedures. Monica was able to get medical information from Evangelina for Patsy. Monica held Patsy's hand and started signing to her, "Someone must notify Delia's parents because they need to be present for medical information under next to kin law. Very possible that Delia has mononucleosis-not funny." Patsy rolled her eyes and get her purse to find Delia's contact information. She gave Delia's emergency information to nurse in charge. Patsy was allowed to sit with Delia waiting for Delia's parents to come. Since Patsy is not next to kin. She cannot stay with Delia after visiting hours. Delia was transferred to a hospital room for observation because of her high fever. Evangelina stays with Delia to interpret for her. Monica and Patsy returned to Nonnatus Rowhouse. Monica explained to Julienne what happened to Delia and must call Delia's parents immediately because the Nurse and social worker at hospital doesn't know how to call Delia's parents. Julienne called Delia's mother on teletypewriter (TTY). Julienne typed to Mary Busby, Delia's mother, "I am letting you know that Delia is in hospital now. you need to come here for paperwork and discuss medical plan with doctors and nurses in hospital. ga". Mary Busby type back, "Okay, Thank you for letting me know that Delia is in hospital now. Her father and I will be on our way to Washington, DC now. I need address of hospital. GA". Julienne type to Mary, "Do you need a place to stay while you are in Washington, DC?" Mary typed back, "We will stay at my sister's place in Dupont Circle neighborhood. I will see you there, please make sure that there are professional interpreter in hospital when we arrive there. GA to SK"  
Julienne typed,"Yes there are two women will meet you to interpret for you. They are certified interpreters with many years of experience. SK." Julienne signed to Monica to tell her that Delia's parents are on their way to hospital from Tennessee will arrive there tonight around 8 pm. 

Delia's parents, Mary and Thomas Busby finally arrived at the hospital. Mary was surprised to see Phyllis and Patsy in Delia's hospital room. Phyllis signed to Mary, "PAH see you, me no see you many years!" (Finally, I see you again after so many years of not seeing you. ). Mary signed to Phyllis, "you Phyllis Crane right? doing here?" (Are you Phyllis Crane? What are you doing here?). Phyllis rolled her eyes at Mary and signed to her, "Me know Delia very well. real small world. She looks strong yours." (I know Delia very well, What a small world? Delia looks a lot like you.). Mary noticed a tall redhead woman standing next to Phyllis and started to sign to that redheaded woman, "who you?" (who are you?). Patsy signed to Mary in posh manner, "my name Patsy, me finish meet you once before., Me best friend with Delia, Delia and me share apartment." (My name is Patsy, I met you once before. Delia is my best friend. we share apartment.) Mary gave Patsy a dirty look because of her deaf elitism attitude. Phyllis came to Patsy's defense and signed to Mary, "Me trust Patsy, Patsy real good woman. ( I trust Patsy. She is very good woman.). Patsy and Phyllis left Delia's room and went into hallway. Patsy was very nervous and upset about whole thing. Phyllis was there to comfort Patsy. Patsy signed to Phyllis, "me not surprised Mary will take Delia back to Tennessee, me not trust Mary." ( I would not be surprised that Mary will make Delia go back to Tennessee. I don't trust Mary.). Phyllis signed to Patsy, "me know Mary very well, she real narrow minded. she overprotect Delia she will force Delia to Withdrawn Gallaudet and go back to grassroots deaf community. me here for you. " (I know Mary very well. She is very narrow-minded woman. She is very protective of Delia. she will make Delia withdraw from Gallaudet and go back to their home community in Tennessee. I am here for you whenever you needs me. I am your deaf mother. )

Few days later, There was a discussion between The Busby family and doctor about Delia's recovery plan. The doctor explained to Mary and Thomas that Delia will face a long recovery. She needs time off from college to recover from mononucleosis. Mary signed to doctor through interpreter, Evangelina. "me decide take Delia home." (I have decided to take Delia to home in order for her to recover from illness.). Doctor told Mary that Delia must stay in hospital until her temperature goes below 98 degree. and there is a risk of spreading germs to family. I don't know how long it would take for fever to break. Mary was not happy with what doctor told. Mary finally talked with Delia in her room alone. Mary signed to Delia, "me take you back home when your fever gone." (I will take you back to Tennessee when your fever is broken." Delia is not happy with how things are going for her in hospital and medical treatment. Evangelina translated Doctor's spoken words to Delia, "You must rest, not work too much. You must leave Gallaudet and your job immediately. "  
(you have to rest a lot to recover, you must not work too much. you have to leave Gallaudet and your job immediately." Delia started to cry, because the thought of being apart from Patsy hurts her heart.. Patsy was able to visit Delia during visiting hours as Mary would allow. Patsy and Mary don't like each other because of negative first impression of each other. Thomas was very nice to Patsy but not strong enough to stand up to his own wife, Mary. Delia is facing a long recovery from mononucleosis in Tennessee.

On the day, The Busby getting ready to leave for Tennessee, They ran into Valerie Dyer. They were surprised to see Valerie returned to Gallaudet. They have the chance to chat for short time. Valerie signed to Mary and Thomas, " me happy here, me smack Gallaudet, better social and more educated than Knoxville, Tennessee. Me thank my grandmother for force me go back to Gallaudet. (I am happy here. I really love Gallaudet very much. The social scene here is a lot better me. Deaf people are more educated here compare to Knoxville, Tennessee. Delia hugged Patsy, Phyllis, Valerie and others good bye. Patsy started to cry because she will be missing Delia very much and filled with uncertainty of her life without Delia. Patsy mouthed to Delia, "I love you so much. Let's stay in contact. you have my tty number, call me collect." Delia mouthed back to Patsy, "I will be back no matter what, I will call you when I can. I will be in touch with you. I love you so much." 

Patsy could not afford to keep that apartment on her personal income even she has a trust fund from her father. Patsy just doesn't want to do anything with her father and his money period. She sublet her apartment to Barbara and Tom. She returned to live at Nonnutus townhouse to continue with her community service and finish up her teacher certification program. Trixie was there for Patsy giving her a lot of moral support. Patsy was upset that Delia did not keep in touch with her or calling her for couple of weeks..  
Mary is keeping Patsy away from Delia by destroying all letters that Patsy wrote to Delia and screening calls coming to Busby's tty. Mary usually would watch Delia like a hawk at every time she use TTY to make calls. Mary was very rude toward Patsy because she was suspected something off about Delia's friendship with Patsy. 

One snowy day in December, Patsy was riding city bus and watching window. She was doing her business with someone in public school about temporary teaching position. Suddenly, she saw Delia and her mother near union station. Delia stared at city bus because she thought she saw Patsy. Mary slapped Delia's arm and signed to Delia, "what wrong with you, you stare at bus what for?" ( What is matter with you, you are staring at the bus for some reasons.). Delia was angry with her mother for not respecting her boundaries. She says nothing.. Delia decided to sneak out of her Aunt's apartment by pretending that she needs to go out for air and do Christmas shopping. She took subway to Gallaudet University campus to visit with people and figuring out how to return to Gallaudet. She happens to saw Patsy on Gallaudet Campus and ran toward Patsy and tapped her shoulder since Patsy is unable to hear Delia shouting at her. Patsy was very surprised to see Delia and asked her a question, "you doing here?" (what are you doing here?). Delia signed to Patsy, "Me miss you so much, me happy see you." (I miss you very much. I am happy to see you.). Patsy reacted to this situation with mixed emotions. Patsy signed to Delia, "Me go home change my clothes, me will meet you at Mr O' Henry tavern in one hour." ( I have to go home to change my clothes. I will meet you at Mr. O'Henry Tavern in one hour.)  
Delia went to Mr. O'Henry Tavern waiting for Patsy. Patsy finally showed up. Delia and Patsy ran to each other and hugged tightly. They sneaked into alley so that they can kiss each other. They went into restaurant to have dinner. Patsy signed to Delia,"you come back soon." (Can't you come back here?). Patsy invited Delia and Mary to have a dinner at Nonnautus row house. 

On a Saturday afternoon, Mary and Delia stopped by at Nonnatus Row house to have a lunch with people. Mary and Phyllis finally reconciled as best friends and caught up with news.   
Julienne made a wonderful offer to Delia by inviting Delia to take a room in Nonnatus in exchange for community services. Delia was able to return to Gallaudet College to finish up her final semester as undergraduate student. Mary had a tour of townhouse and liked what she saw and feel comfortable knowing that Phyllis is living in that place and would look after Delia for her. Mary finally let Delia move into Nonnatus Rowhouse. Patsy and Delia are so happy to be reconciled and living in same roof. 

On a warm early spring day, Patsy and Delia went into a small coffee cafe on a date, Mary run into them. She joined Delia and Patsy on the table. Mary had gotten tired of hearing that Delia and Patsy are lovers through deaf community gossip and being thick as thieves. She decided to confront them with this issue. Delia needed to get her birth certificate for new job. Mary signed to Delia and Patsy, "me same again and again hear gossip that you lesbians and too much with..." Delia looked at Mary as if deer saw headlights and speechless. Patsy remained calm and maintaining facade by not show any reactions to that. Delia signed to Mary, "not true, we not lesbian lovers, just best friends that is all." (It is not true, we are not lovers, just best friends that is all. ). Delia signed to her mother, "me need birth certificate." (I need birth certification.). Mary signed to Delia, "what for?" (why do you need birth certificate?" Delia had trouble responding to that question. Patsy finally signed to Mary, "Private expensive agency offer job to Delia. She comes with me."  
(A prestige human service agency offered a position to Delia. Delia is coming to NYC with me for the summer.). Mary signed to Delia and Patsy, "you alway with too much everyday.."  
(you are thick like thieves.). Mary signed to Delia, "Me not stupid, me finish touch NYC before for vacation with your father, you better not upset your father."  
(I have been to NYC with your father before, you better not make your father cry." It was very awkward moment for Delia and Patsy. 

Patsy and Delia went to NYC for the summer.. They stayed at a penthouse belonged to Patsy's father and went on sightseeing since it was Delia's first time in NYC. They decided to return to DC. Delia wants to enroll into graduate school in DC. Patsy already enrolled in Deaf education program at Gallaudet. They took residence in Nonnatus townhouse for another two years.


End file.
